The present invention relates generally to electronic teaching/learning devices for an interactive multi-sensory teaching/learning system. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic teaching/learning devices that allow a child or other student to activate electronic speech and sound by selecting words or images on the device or at least on pages of multi-page books or other printed sheet elements removably insertable into a recessed area of the device.
Interactive electronic early-learning devices are well known and have been employed for many years as teaching aids and entertainment devices. Many of the first “reader” devices developed used individual cards with words and/or graphics printed on each card. These readers used microcontrollers with software that map the contents of each card individually. The words or graphics printed on the card were associated with stored sounds and sound effects located in memory. Selection of a word or graphic printed on the card by the user would generate the associated audio sound from the reader. The typical association would be for the reader to audibly pronounce the selected word or letter printed on the card.
Most of the first early-learning card reading devices employed a panel array of membrane switches. These were formed by a flexible membrane sheet with printed electrical contacts overlying a substrate with separate electrical contacts and some type of thin, open separator to keep the membrane of the substrate separate until points on the membrane were depressed. The membrane switches were arranged to match the content on the cards. The cards were placed on the reader and a method of card identification was employed so that the reader knew which card was on the reading device. The card identification methods varied from optical card sensing through manual input. A common method of card or page identification is to select the card or page placed on the reader by pressing on a spot located on the card that is unique to that card. Selection of a word, letter or graphic printed on the card was accomplished by forcibly pressing down on the selected word, letter or graphic to close the contacts of the membrane switch located under the card. The microprocessor would then produce the associated audio through an audible output device (e.g., speaker) in the housing of the book-reading device. Many devices have been developed that use this basic technique of printed word, letter or graphic association with stored audio sound files.
In some cases individual cards were used separately or bound together to make small books that were placed on the reading device. For use with a membrane switch device, the printed cards or book pages need to be very thin and flexible in order to allow the force of pressing on the card or book page to be transferred to the membrane switches located under the book.
In order to overcome this drawback, new reading devices were developed that used a handheld electronic stylus pointing pen that injected an electronic signal into a receiving sensor array located under the book. These allowed use of the thicker books with thicker pages. However, a drawback to the pen devices is that the user, typically very young children, must be trained to use the pen whereas the finger selection method used by the membrane switch designs is more intuitive for the target audience.
It is believed that a user friendly device designed for an easy to use electronic reader device, and more particularly for accurate finger-based content selection, will significantly increase the value of conventional electronic reading aids and, through fun and engaging play, more enjoyably assist a child or student in developing literacy skills.